Many structures are built directly on the ground. This means that the interface between structures and the ground is important for building structural concerns. Typically, the ground's surface is made up of clays, such as bentonite, or other unstable soils that may shift or settle over time. In addition, ground surfaces can heave or sink when subjected to various environmental weather states, such as heavy rainfall, freezing and thawing temperatures, etc.
Movement of ground surfaces can drastically affect the interface between the ground and the structure. For example, ground heaving and sinking can cause the foundation of structures (e.g., houses, buildings, etc.) to move, shift, or weaken. This, in turn, can cause severe damage to the foundation and structure. It is generally recommended, therefore, that structure foundations be secured in the stable subsurface to help prevent structural damage.
Sometimes, however, properly constructed structures and those not constructed properly do change from their original constructed state for various reasons. When repairing foundations and walls it is usually cost prohibitive to remove unstable soil and replace it or build the foundation directly on the stable subsurface. Instead, piers are generally driven into the stable subsurface and the foundation is attached at various points, depending on the size and weight of the structure and other design considerations, to the piers to stabilize the foundation.
Brick veneers are often used to provide a decorative finish to homes or other structures. One advantage of brick veneers is that they require little or no maintenance after installation. Improper construction or installation techniques, however, may cause the brick veneer to bow or crack. For example, if brick ties are not used or are improperly positioned during installation of brick veneer, then the brick veneer may rotate or separate away from a structure. Also, if settlement occurs the brick veneer may rotate away from the structure thereby separating from the building. Conventional approaches to solving such problems include placing piers under the brick veneer and reconstruction of the brick veneer. These solutions, while serving their respective purposes, are complex, costly, and time consuming.
What is needed, therefore, are new methods and systems for repairing damage to brick veneers and foundational walls. It is to the provision of such systems and methods for repairing settled walls that the various embodiments of the present invention are directed. Indeed, embodiments of the present invention can be used for repairing walls incurring ground settlement or shifting, built with improper or poor construction techniques, or having diminished or failed materials.